<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluffebruary 2021 by justanotherfangirlst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135916">Fluffebruary 2021</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlst/pseuds/justanotherfangirlst'>justanotherfangirlst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Lego Ninjago, MLP - Fandom, My Little Pony, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural, Voltron - Fandom, tmnt 2012 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlst/pseuds/justanotherfangirlst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of the one shots for all the prompts for this month. Some may be short and some may be long, just depends. I will add more fandom tags as I write because I plan to use more of my characters. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Beach Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniella shifted the blanket underneath her, careful not to get any sand on top. She stretched out her arm and got back to reading her book under the umbrella. It was a beautiful day out and the beach was unusually calm. No paparazzi, no adoring fans trying to take a picture. It was very nice, at least it would have.</p><p>“Why?” Jay demanded, standing above Daniella.</p><p>“What?” she asked, marking her page.</p><p>“Why are you reading at the beach? You have a swimsuit, come get in the water,” Jay motioned to the ocean.</p><p>“No thank you,” Daniella said politely, brushing invisible sand off her knee.</p><p>“Oh come on, you love the water,” Jay argued.</p><p>“Yes, I do. But I want to spend the day catching up on my reading,” she explained, looking out at the water.</p><p>“You’re being weird,” Jay muttered, walking off.</p><p>	Daniella sighed, watching him go. He was right, she did love the water. But recent events had made Daniella rethink about some of the things that she did. Going swimming was one of them. She looked down and opened her book back to her page, diving back into her story. She was no more than a few sentences in when she felt a slight chill on her back and her shoulder.</p><p>“I’m not going to get any of my reading done if I keep getting interrupted,” she smiled, looking at the ghostly head leaning over her shoulder.</p><p>“Oh really? Am I too distracting?” Cole chuckled before leaning towards her cheek. The kiss was cold but was still sweet. Daniella giggled as he wrapped a ghostly arm around her waist. He buried his nose into her hair as she leaned cautiously into him. She saw the rest of the ninja having a splash battle in the water, Nya being the obvious winner. Daniella smiled to herself as she watched.</p><p>“Yeah, splashing in the ocean is fun and I miss it. But this means so much more,” she thought, getting back to her book.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: In the Gardens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily roamed the garden, delicately touching every petal of the flowers in her path. The garden is where she spent most of her time since she was brought here. She didn’t really understand the situation, but she did know that she would never be going back to her home or her parents. She sighed as she continued down the small path.</p><p>	She wasn’t aware of eyes that were following her every move. They had no malicious intent but were curious about this newcomer to his home. He watched as she fascinated herself with the different variations of roses and wildflowers. Lightly running her fingers over the petals, lost in thought.</p><p>	Emily reached the end of the path, blocked from going any further by a large rose bush. She took a deep breath and turned around, catching his eye. She froze, not knowing if she had done something wrong to warrant such a look. She smoothed her shirt and started walking towards him, not sure where this was going.</p><p>	He met her in the middle of the garden, searching her face for any sign of emotion. She stared off into the distance, ready to tune out anything that she had heard over a thousand times over the past few weeks.</p><p>“Do you like these flowers?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes, they are beautiful,” she answered, waiting for the conversation to turn to condolences.</p><p>“I see,” he muttered, continuing to study her facial features and her body language. She could feel his eyes searching for something. Something that she supposedly had.</p><p>“Is there something you want to know?” she asked harshly before covering her mouth. She took a small step back and lowered her hand.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>	Sherlock’s gazed soften slightly as Emily’s gaze fell to the ground. He reached out and plucked a sprig of Lilac and offered it to Emily. She reached for it gingerly, taking it and running her fingers over the small white petals. </p><p>“Did you know that lilacs help with so many ailments?” Sherlock asked.</p><p>“They are popular in aromatherapy to help with depression and anxiety. The smell is very calming,” she answered, taking a small sniff. Sherlock stared at her, amazed that she knew.<br/>“Interesting,” he muttered.</p><p>“What?” she asked, looking up at him.</p><p>“Most people your age would associate flowers to their mother or would compare it to the smell of their father’s cologne, and yet you don’t,” he answered.</p><p>“Well, I am not like most kids my age. I’m ‘too smart’,” she answered. </p><p>“Wrong,” Sherlock interjected.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“There is no such thing as being too smart. You observe more than most children. That’s good,” Sherlock added.</p><p>“Oh really? How so?” she asked, intrigued.</p><p>“You won’t be so boring to hang around,” Sherlock said, turning on his heels and walking towards the house.</p><p>“Like how you think Mycroft is boring?” Emily asked, hurrying to catch up.</p><p>“Exactly,” he agreed, slowing to let his little sister catch up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: Fake Dating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You want me to what?” Daniella asked.</p><p>“You need to pick someone to go on a fake date with you so that we can spy on the Serpentine gang that has been causing trouble,” Zane answered.</p><p>“But why me?” Daniella whined.</p><p>“Because we need Nya here to help with video surveillance and you’re the only other girl here,” Lloyd answered.</p><p>“But a date? Why does it have to b a date?” she asked, rubbing her face.</p><p>“What do you have against dating?” Jay asked, “You’re going with Cole. Everything should be – oh,” Jay stopped as Daniella’s face turned bright crimson.</p><p>“Does everyone know?” she asked, hiding her face.</p><p>“Know what?” Nya asked as her and Cole came into the room.</p><p>“Nothing! I just told Dani here a really bad joke,” Kai stepped in quickly, placing a hand on Daniella’s shoulder.</p><p>“It was so bad,” Daniella sighed, still covering her face.</p><p>“Well, let’s get you ready to go Daniella,” Nya smiled. Daniella lowered her hands and quickly left the room before anything got worse.</p><p>                                                                                                                                                           ******<br/>	Daniella and Cole were sipping tea at a small café outside the suspected location of the gang’s hideout. They hadn’t really said much since they had left the Bounty, making it awkward. Daniella stared at her cup, not wanting to reveal anything. Cole was casually watching the hideout, fiddling with his own cup. Every now and again, he stole a glance at Daniella, noticing that there was something wrong.</p><p>“Psst,” a voice whispered into her comms. Daniella jumped a little and looked through her lashes to see if Cole had heard it too.</p><p>“Separate comms channel. He won’t here what I say,” Kai assured. Daniella sighed and looked back down at her cup.</p><p>“Don’t talk, just listen. This does not look like natural. You guys look like there is something else going on and not a date. If a lookout were to see you guys, you would be made. You need to strike up casual conversation,” Kai instructed. </p><p>Daniella sighed to herself and motioned slightly “How?”</p><p>“Oh my gosh. Just start talking like you do here. Talk about your latest knitting project or your favorite book or something! I know that it’s hard, but you got this,” Kai encouraged.</p><p>“So,” Daniella started, running her finger around the rim of the cup.</p><p>“Oh, she speaks,” Cole mused with a smile.</p><p>“Don’t laugh at me,” Daniella demanded, looking up.</p><p>“Oh, did I strike a nerve sweetie?” Cole pushed, leaning forward.</p><p>“Maybe you did,” Daniella challenged, leaning closer with a smile.</p><p>“Don’t make a scene,” Wu warned through the comms. Daniella giggled as they both leaned back into their chairs. </p><p>“Better, just imagine that you two are actually dating. Live the dream that you’ve always wanted, even if it’s just for a little bit,” Lloyd encouraged through her comms. Her eyes widened slightly.</p><p>“Still a separate comms channel,” Kai reassured. Daniella let out another small sigh and smiled to herself. </p><p>“What?” Cole asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.</p><p>“What?” she asked.</p><p>“Why are you smiling?” Cole asked, taking a glance at the place across the street.</p><p>“Because,” Daniella answered, dodging the question.</p><p>“Because why?” Cole asked, leaning on the table.</p><p>“Just because,” Daniella answered, looking at him with a smile.</p><p>“Hello sir, ma’am, is there anything else I can get you today? Perhaps something to share with your girlfriend?” the waiter asked, smiling at the two.</p><p>“I’m good. Do you want anything dear?” Cole asked, turning to Daniella.</p><p>“No thank you,” she answered.</p><p>“Alright, just let me know if you two lovebirds change your mind,” the waiter said, walking over to another table. As soon as she was out of ear shot, Daniella stifled a laugh.</p><p>“What now?” Cole chuckled.</p><p>“She called me ma’am,” she giggled with a hand over her mouth. Cole rolled his eyes and chuckled a little, taking a sip of his tea. </p><p>“Oh boy,” he muttered as Daniella continued to giggle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4: Game Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elizabeth laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She sighed as she tried to think of something to curb the boredom. Rubbing her thumb over one of her stones that she had taken from the riverbed somewhere in Tennessee, she went over different ideas. None of which seemed to make her happy.</p><p>	Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she jumped off the bed and bounded down the hall, looking for her older brothers and possibly an angel.</p><p>                                                                                                                                                           ******</p><p>“Game night?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah, surely we have a board game of some kind lying around,” Elizabeth answered, bouncing on the balls of her feet.</p><p>“The only thing that we have that is remotely close to a game is poker cards,” Sam said. Elizabeth grinned. “And we are not teaching you poker,” he added.</p><p>“Oh, come on. When was the last time we did something together?” Elizabeth asked. Dean raised a finger to speak. “And hunting doesn’t count.” Dean lowered his finger and took a sip from his beer.</p><p>“Look Lizzy, there is just not that much time to play games right now. The world could be coming to an end and we need to find a way to stop it,” Sam said gently.</p><p>“Sam, the world is always coming to an end. If it isn’t demons, it’s angels. And if it isn’t angels, it’s some creature that is trying to take over the world. Please Dean?” Elizabeth asked, sticking her lip out slightly and folding her hands. Sam looked desperately at Dean not to give in. Dean looked between his little brother and his baby sister and sighed in defeat.</p><p>“What would we even play? I haven’t seen a Monopoly box since we moved into this place,” Dean asked, gesturing to the bunker.</p><p>“I have a pack of Uno cards in my room. I’ll go get them!” Elizabeth answered, running off to her room.</p><p>“Really?” Sam asked, sitting across from his older brother.</p><p>“What?” Dean asked.</p><p>“We have to find a way to stop the Men of Letters, remember? I don’t think that a game of Uno is going to fix that,” Sam argued.</p><p>“Sammy, she’s right. The world is always ending, what will one game hurt? I played games with you, didn’t I?” Dean asked.</p><p>“That’s not the point,” Sam countered.</p><p>“Are you afraid of losing to a little girl?” Dean asked with a grin.</p><p>“No,” Sam answered, leaning back in his chair.</p><p>“Let her have one game. It’s better than her dragging her feet because she didn’t get what she wanted,” Dean said, taking another swig.</p><p>“I’m back!” Elizabeth called, walking through the door, holding the pack of cards like a trophy.</p><p>“Who’s ready for a butt whooping?”</p><p>                                                                                                                                                        *****</p><p>“How?” Dean asked, throwing his cards on the table. Sam shrugged his shoulders as he laid his last card down on the pile. Elizabeth laid her two cards down on the table as she laughed. </p><p>“I thought you said you were good at this game?” she asked as Dean grabbed the cards for yet another game.</p><p>“Listen here little missy, I will win at least one round of this stupid game,” Dean said, shuffling the cards. On the other table, Sam’s laptop dinged. Another lead or case was ready for them to take on. Elizabeth looked at the laptop a little deflated. How could it be over already?</p><p>	Sam caught a glimpse at his little sister as her shoulders slumped slightly. They had been having fun for the first time in a very long time. Sure, there was yelling. But it was playful banter, and no one was getting hurt, except maybe Dean’s pride. Dean met Sam’s gaze, silently coming to an agreement. Elizabeth grabbed the box and handed it over to Dean, thinking that the game was through. Sam stood up and closed the laptop before sitting back down.</p><p>“The world’s always ending,” he said as Dean started distributing cards. Elizabeth beamed as he grabbed her cards and got ready for another round.</p><p>“I’ve got a good feeling about this round,” Dean said, looking at his cards.</p><p>“That’s what you said the first 20 times! And you lost!” Elizabeth laughed, placing down a card on the stack.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5: Sleep Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniella knocked on the apartment door. She readjusted the strap of her bag as she waited for Skylor to open the door. </p><p>“Hi! Please come in,” Skylor invited, standing aside for the young blonde to come in. Daniella walked through the door and made her way to the small living room where Nya and a computer screen with PIXAL’s face sat on the table.</p><p>“Sorry I was late, I had some…stuff that needed to be done,” she apologized, setting her bag on the floor.</p><p>“The important thing is that you made it,” Nya waved, taking a sip of her water. Daniella looked at the laptop on the table.</p><p>“Why don’t you just make a new body Pix?” she asked.</p><p>“Zane’s hard drive is still a mess from Chen and his minions, so I decided to stay in his head to help organize it,” PIXAL answered.</p><p>“Oh,” Daniella said, taking the cup from Skylor.</p><p>“So, what is ‘girl’s night’?” Daniella asked.</p><p>“We spend the night at someone’s house, and we talk about the boys and what we’ve been up to,” Nya answered.</p><p>“It’s basically a night for us girls to hang out,” Skylor added, sitting down.</p><p>“It’s really fun,” PIXAL chimed in. Daniella giggled a little.</p><p>“What?” PIXAL asked.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s just weird to see you on a computer screen,” Daniella giggled.</p><p>“We can’t leave her out! And this is the best way we know how,” Nya defended with a grin. </p><p>	All four girls burst into laughter. It was nice to get away from everything and spend time together. Daniella smiled to herself as the laughter died down.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Skylor asked Daniella.</p><p>“I bet it’s Cole,” PIXAL said with a smile.</p><p>“No! I was just thinking that this must be what it’s like to be normal,” Daniella answered.</p><p>“You’ve never had a sleep over before? Nya, you failed at being a big sister!” Skylor joked.</p><p>“Hey!” Nya retorted, throwing a pillow.</p><p>“It’s not exactly her fault. She didn’t open the magic tea or write the prophecy for my brother and I to face my father, among other things. I was not destined to have a normal life. And while I’m okay with the role that I play, it’s nice to pretend to be normal every once in a while,” Daniella answered. She smiled at the others and placed her cup on the table next to her.</p><p>“Well, I think that we make a pact to have a sleep over like this every once in a while, to relax and forget about the world outside,” Skylor said. The others nodded their heads in agreement. Skylor stood up and gently grabbed Daniella’s cheeks, squishing them.</p><p>“And I will make it my personal mission to make sure that you don’t feel like you have to be grown up all the time.” Daniella giggled as Skylor shook her head a little. </p><p>“Us too,” Nya and PIXAL chimed in unison.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6: Let's Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniella grabbed the controller and started the game. She had hoped that the others wouldn’t be too busy to join her, but everyone had something that they had planned. So, Daniella was here by herself, playing a dancing game that she had gotten one Christmas.</p><p>	As the game was loading, Daniella tied her hair into a ponytail, and did a few stretches to limber herself up. After a few seconds, she chose one of her favorite games and started it. She followed the moves shown on the screen and made a perfect score. Panting, she grabbed her water bottle and took a drink. Placing the water bottle back down, she chose another one of her favorites, and perfectly played the next song, unaware of someone watching her. </p><p>	After the end of the second song, Daniella turned to grab the remote and was startled when she saw Cole handing her the remote.</p><p>“I thought you had things to do?” Daniella asked after she caught her breath.</p><p>“My dad went out with his group on a small tour and forgot to tell me,” Cole answered, handing her the remote.</p><p>“Oh. Do you want to play your game? I can play this some other time,” Daniella offered.</p><p>“You just started. Besides, you looked like you were having fun.” </p><p>“Okay, do you wanna play with me?” Daniella asked with a grin.</p><p>“If you want me to Cupcake,” Cole answered, returning her smile.</p><p>	Daniella clapped her hands together and turned to pick another song. Cole stood next to her to her and let the camera pick him. She handed the control to Cole for him to pick the next song. He picked one of her favorites and started the game.</p><p>“Let’s dance!” the game announced before the two began to follow the games instructions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7: Shopping Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel Melody and Dark Flash walked down the street, looking through different shop windows. Angel tilted her hat down a little further and Flash repositioned her sunglasses. Being prominent members of the entertainment business made girl’s day really hard.</p><p>“Ooo, look at those vests!” Angel cooed at the window. Flash followed her friend up to the window and peered in. </p><p>“Aren’t those puffy vests for the winter?” she asked.</p><p>“Technically, but I really like that purple one. I can wear it with my leg warmers and purple shirt on stage when I preform!” she squealed.</p><p>“You are the most cold natured pony I know, even when you are dancing and singing. Alright, let’s go in and get it!” Flash agreed, turning towards the door of the little boutique, Angel close on her heels.</p><p>Welcome to Sassy Stitches!” a light blue mare welcomed.</p><p>“Hi! We were interested in that light purple vest over there by the window. Do you mind if my friend here tries it on?” Flash asked, pointing at the vest.</p><p>“Of course! It is one of the latest designs made by CT, Stitches and myself. Here you are. The dressing rooms are right this way,” she said, floating the vest over to the two friends.</p><p>“Why would we need a dressing room for to try on a vest?” Angel asked, confused.</p><p>“So that you can take off those disguises and try on clothes in piece. If you’d like, I can let you try on a pair of leg warmers from your collection, Ms. Melody. And of course, Ms. Flash can join you in the room. You shouldn’t be disturbed back there,” she answered, making her way to the dressing rooms. Angel and Flash looked at each other before hurrying to catch up. </p><p>“How did you know who we are? No pony else seemed to know. These disguises are enchanted to make sure of it,” Flash asked, taking off her sunglasses as Angel took off her hat.</p><p>“Yes, I did enchant the disguises. But the enchantment doesn’t work on me I’m afraid,” she answered, showing them a room.</p><p>“Wait, you’re North Star?” Angel asked.</p><p>“It is a pleasure to finally meet our most prominent customers. I thank you on behalf of our staff for your may purchases and hope that we can be your first choice in the future,” North Star kindly said. A loud crash came from the front of the store.</p><p>“Star! I had another amazing idea that I think we can use! Where’s Stitches?” a voice yelled excitedly.</p><p>“If you will excuse me, it seems Creative Tornado has had another idea. Let me know when your finished if you would like to purchase the vest. Have fun ladies,” North Star excused herself as she made her way to the front room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 8: Baking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zane was whisking together some eggs, getting ready to make a cake for the twins’ birthday. Daniella walked into the kitchen, holding Mr. Cuddles in her arms. Zane smiled as she walked up to him and tried to see over the counter. He picked her up and gently placed her on a clean section of counter so that she could see. </p><p>“What are you doing?” she asked, peering into the bowl.</p><p>“I am preparing a cake for yours and Lloyd’s birthday,” he answered, pouring the wet mixture into the dry ingredients.</p><p>	She watched as Zane expertly mixed the two together and poured them in the pan. He smiled as the young blonde leaned closer, interested in what was going on. <br/>“What are you going to do now?” she asked as Zane slid the pan into the oven. </p><p>“I am going to set the timer and let the cake bake,” Zane answered, grabbing the bowls, and turning on the water at the sink. He started washing the bowls and spoons. Daniella grabbed a nearby towel and reached for the first bowl that Zane finished. He handed it to her, and she started to dry the bowl. Once Daniella was done with the first bowl, she set it aside and grabbed the next one. One by one, they continued this until all of the bowls and utensils were clean and dry. </p><p>	Soon after they were done, the timer dinged for the cake to be taken out of the oven. Zane grabbed two oven mitts and took the cake out of the oven. He placed it on the stove to cool while he opened the frosting. </p><p>	Once the frosting was mixed and the cake was cool and plated, Zane grabbed two spatulas and handed one to Daniella. Her eyes lit up as she took the spatula from him and scooted closer to the pan. He held the frosting can where they could both reach it and spread the frosting over the top and sides of the cake. Zane turned and grabbed two candles, one green and one purple. Zane handed her candle to her and placed Lloyd’s candle on one half of the cake. Daniella followed suit and placed her candle on the other half. Daniella cheered and threw her hands up in the air in victory. Zane smiled and gently placed Daniella on the floor before handing her Mr. Cuddles. Zane placed a cover over the cake and hid it on the top of the fridge, looking at Daniella and placing a finger to his lips. </p><p>“Do I smell cake?” Cole called from down the hall. Daniella giggled as Cole came around the corner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day 9: Outfit Swap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Loni, I would look ridiculous,” The Professor argued.</p><p>“Oh, come on Professor. You would look great in a leather jacket,” Leona countered.</p><p>“It’s pink! Besides, I look fine the way I am thank you. There is nothing wrong with my blazer and bowtie.”</p><p>“That’s all you ever wear. Come on Professor, why don’t you change it up a bit?”</p><p>“Fine. If I must wear your pink leather jacket and boots, you must wear my blazer and bow tie,” The Professor smirked.</p><p>“What? Oh no. It’s too posh for me. Don’t you have anything like this in that massive closet of yours?” Loni answered, throwing her hands up.</p><p>“Sorry, this was your idea. We are swapping outfits right now so that we can ‘change it up a bit’,” The Professor said, adding air quotes.</p><p>“I don’t like this.”</p><p>***********</p><p><br/>      The Professor stepped out of the changing room in the closet, pulling at the leather jacket. She looked in the mirror and frowned at herself. The leather jacket may have been pink, but it just didn’t fit her style at all. The Professor turned and saw Leona come out of her own changing room, wearing a blazer and bow tie. She looked as uncomfortable as The Professor felt.</p><p>      The Professor held back a laugh as Leona took a look at herself in the full-length mirror. Her eyes roamed from her feet to her head before she turned to the Time Lady.</p><p><br/>“I look ridiculous. Look at me, I look like I like reading and stuff!” Leona said, gesturing to herself.</p><p>“Hey! Mind yourself, there is nothing wrong with a good book. And look at me! I look like I would rather be causing trouble than trying to do good!” The Professor retorted.</p><p><br/>“Excuse me? You cause trouble all the time!”</p><p>“I do not!”</p><p>“You literally say ‘Let’s go cause some trouble’!”</p><p>“For the bad guys! Like the Daleks! I don’t cause trouble for good people!”</p><p>      Leona crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. The Professor turned herself and did the same thing. Both The Professor and Leona were stubborn and butted heads often, but that didn’t mean that they would leave each other high and dry.</p><p>      The Professor felt Comet rub against her leg, purring. She uncrossed her arms and knelt to pick him up. He continued to purr as he nuzzled her cheek. She rubbed his other cheek as she turned to Leona.</p><p>“How about we change our clothes and get something to eat?” The Professor asked, setting Comet down on the ground.</p><p>“That’s fine with me. Where do you want to go?” Leona asked, walking behind the curtain.</p><p>“Earth, they make very good hamburgers,” The Professor answered, walking behind her own curtain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day 10: Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where are we going?” Daniella asked, letting Cole lead her somewhere.</p><p>“Just be patient, Cupcake. We’re almost there,” Cole chuckled. Daniella giggled, starting to reach for the blindfold to sneak a peek.</p><p>“No peeking!” Cole said, gently swatting her hand away from the blindfold.</p><p>“Oh, come on! The last time I was blindfolded, I was kidnapped!” Daniella giggled, lowering her free hand.</p><p>“I’m not kidnapping you. I’m whisking you away. There’s a difference,” Cole argued with a grin.</p><p>            Cole led Daniella a few more yards and stopped her in front of the surprise. He let go of her hand and stood behind her, hands gently holding her shoulders. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered.</p><p>“You can look now.”</p><p>            Daniella took the blindfold off and gasped when she saw what was laid out in front of her. A blanket was spread out on the grass, with a small picnic basket in the middle. Flower petals were scattered across the blanket, shimmering in the moonlight. Daniella’s hands covered her smile as she turned to Cole.</p><p>“You did all of this?” she asked.</p><p>“Of course. I even managed to get the whole park to ourselves for the night, so we don’t have to worry about paparazzi or crazed fans interrupting our date,” Cole answered, holding out a hand to help her sit down on the blanket. She took his hand and lowered herself onto the blanket.</p><p>“What is so special about today? It’s not my birthday or an anniversary,” Daniella asked as Cole sat down across from her.</p><p>“We haven’t been able to have a proper date in a very long time. Between Ninjago in constant crisis and me being a ghost, there hasn’t been time to spend with each other. And I think you deserve a lot better than what you’ve had to go through these past few months,” Cole answered.</p><p>“Deserve better? Cole, just being with you is enough for me. It doesn’t matter if you are a ghost or we are out saving the world,” Daniella assured, reaching to grab his hand.</p><p>“But you do. You’ve done so much, and you never ask for anything in return. People take and take from you and it isn’t right. You deserve the world, and I want to be the one to give it too you. So, I am making you this promise tonight. I promise to always try to give you everything that you deserve. I want to make you happy, and I never want you to feel like you have to do everything yourself. I want to take some of the burden off of your shoulders that destiny seemed to keep piling on. I promise to be there for you, whenever you need it,” Cole said, grabbing both of her hands and rubbing her knuckles with his thumbs.</p><p>            Daniella looked into his eyes. She didn’t need her telepathy to know that he was serious. She looked down at their hands and smiled softly.</p><p>“Cole,” she started.</p><p>“No, don’t say not to make promises that I can’t keep. I know that what I’m promising is going to be hard to do, but I am willing to try every day until-“ Daniella leaned over and kissed Cole. He tensed a little at the sudden motion but melted into the kiss. She leaned back, placing her forehead against his.</p><p>“I was going to say that I love you,” Daniella said, smiling.</p><p>“Oh,” Cole said breathlessly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day 11: Pets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Loralie walked into the kitchen, making her way to the fridge to get something to drink. Ever since she had been living here, Loralie had convinced her cousin Casey to start grocery shopping so that she didn’t have to live on pizza and take out like the others seemed to like to do.</p><p>            She glanced over her shoulder and saw Raphael feeding a leaf of lettuce to his pet, Spike. She turned back to the fridge, leaving them to themselves. Raph grabbed another leaf of lettuce and glanced over at Loralie’s direction.</p><p>“Did you ever have pets?” he asked, looking back to Spike.</p><p>“Not really, Casey had a fish one time. But I never had a pet of my own,” she answered, grabbing a water bottle.</p><p>“Casey had a fish?” he smirked.</p><p>“Yeah, it didn’t live very long. It was one of those fair prizes that you get in those clear bags. Casey brought it home and put it in a bowl and was told to look after it. But after a while, he forgot to feed it,” Loralie answered, sitting on the bar stool next to him.</p><p>“That sounds like Casey,” he said, watching Spike munch on his lettuce.</p><p>“But I’d never forget about you little buddy,” he added, petting Spike’s head gently. Loralie smiled as she watched this rare sight of affection from the red clad turtle. She looked down at her water bottle and started to peel the label as Raph grabbed another leaf. He looked from the leaf to Loralie and then to Spike.</p><p>“You wanna feed him?” Raph asked, handing the leaf to her.</p><p>“Sure,” Loralie answered, taking the leaf from him. She looked at the leaf and then to Spike and mentally kicked herself for not knowing what to do.</p><p>“You gotta hold it like this or he won’t eat it,” Raph instructed, gently holding her hand in the right position. Spike reached out and took a bite of the leaf. Loralie squealed a little as her tail wagged in excitement. Raph blushed as he held her hand.</p><p>“Aww! Look at Loralie and Raphie! They’re so cute together!” Mikey shouted from the door. Loralie and Raph both jumped. Raph took a quick glance at his hand and quickly let go of Loralie’s hand. He could feel her deflate a little as he let go. Her tail stopped moving and the leaf went limp in her hand.</p><p>“Keep feeding him like I showed you,” Raph said as calmly as possible. He stood up as Loralie reached to gently pull Spike closer. She held the leaf toward Spike as Raphael stormed around the table.</p><p>“MIKEY!!”</p><p>            Mickey screamed as Raph gave chase. Loralie giggled as she watched the two brothers run after each other. Spike took another bite of lettuce as Loralie leaned closer to whisper something to Spike.</p><p>“I think he likes me back.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Day 12: Blanket Fort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Diana stared out the window, silently counting the stars. She sighed as she started her count over again. Being homesick was really starting to bother her. She wasn’t sleeping anymore, and it had begun to affect her appetite. Diana had tried to keep her struggles to herself, knowing that the fate of the universe was more important than herself. But the team had started to notice, especially a certain red paladin.</p><p>            Keith had been acutely aware that the white paladin had been zoning out a lot more while they were flying to and from battle and during training. Diana had countless bruises from the sparring bot from not paying attention. He really started worrying when she nodded along to Lance trying to flirt with her. Normally, she would have told him off or given a sassy reply but that did not happen. But Keith had hoped that his plan would change that.</p><p>“Hey Princess,” Keith called from the doorway. Diana turned, smiled and waved at him.</p><p>“Hi,” she said, barely above a whisper.</p><p>“Want to go on a little adventure with me?” he asked, holding out a hand.</p><p>“Sure,” she giggled, crossing the room. When she got to him, she took his hand. He interlaced his fingers with hers and led her down the hallway.</p><p>            Keith led her down the hallway towards his room. She wondered what he had planned, or rather, what Lance had put him up too. He stopped at his door and turned to Diana. He let go of her hand and turned to face her.</p><p>“Close your eyes,” he smiled.</p><p>“Why?” she asked with a small smile.</p><p>“Because it’s a surprise,” he answered, returning the smile.</p><p>“Alright,” she said, closing her eyes. He smiled even bigger as he reached out and grabbed her arms and slowly pulled her to him as he opened the door. He led her into the room, carefully navigating around the pillows that were haphazardly strewn across the room. Once he had her where he wanted her, he let go of her arms and walked around to stand behind her.</p><p>“Okay, you can open them,” he whispered. She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her.</p><p>            In front of her was a large blanket fort, carefully constructed over his bed. The two blankets that would be used to cover the opening was pulled back to show the inside. On the bed there were the fluffiest pillows that could be found in the castle. She smiled and wiped the stray tears that had begun to fall.</p><p>“Do you like it?” he asked, rubbing her shoulders gently. She nodded, unable to speak. Keith let go of her arms and walked to the entrance of the fort. He held a hand, inviting her inside. She walked towards the fort and climbed through the entrance, Keith following her. Once they were both inside, Keith leaned over and covered the entrance with the two blankets. Once the entrance was covered, Keith wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.</p><p>“How did you do all of this?” she asked, not opening her eyes.</p><p>“I asked the others for the blankets and the pillows. I tried to make it as good as Adam and Shiro did back when we were on Earth,” he answered. Diana stiffened when he said her brother’s name. She tried to hold back the tears as he tightened his grip slightly.</p><p>“I know how much you miss him, but I thought that this might help you feel better. You used to love fort time.”</p><p>“I still do. It just means that I don’t have to share,” Diana smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist, nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck. He smiled as he kissed the top of her head.</p><p>“So, you just needed some us time?” Keith asked, smiling in her hair.</p><p>“It doesn’t make the homesickness go away, but it helps,” she answered.</p><p>“Nailed it!” Lance yelled from the closet. Diana raised her head and looked in the general direction of his voice.</p><p>“I know I didn’t hear Lance,” she said loud enough for Lance and the others to hear on the other side of the room. The was a loud thud, followed by the others shushing Lance as they tried, and failed, to quietly leave the room. As the door closed, she laid her head back down, smiling to herself.</p><p>“Better?” he asked.</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Day 13: Warm Hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Daniella walked through the realm opening before turning and closing it. She let her bag fall to the floor as she started making her way to her room. She willed her staff away as she slowly rubbed her shoulder. The mission had been particularly hard, and she was exhausted. So tired, that she didn’t hear her mother call her name.</p><p>“Daniella!” Misako called again, the other ninja standing behind her.</p><p>“Oh, hi Mom. Hi guys,” she greeted, waving weakly.</p><p>“I asked you if you wanted anything to eat,” her mother repeated.</p><p>“No thank you. I just really want to go to bed,” she answered, pointing towards her room.</p><p>“But aren’t you hungry?” Jay asked, holding up a bowl of the noodles that had been prepared.</p><p>“Maybe later,” she yawned, swaying slightly.</p><p>“You don’t look to good,” Lloyd said, coming over to his sister’s side. She leaned into him to stop the swaying.</p><p>“I just need sleep, that’s all,” she whispered, closing her eyes. Lloyd rubbed her arm as he led her down the hallway. Daniella barely made it to her room before her knees gave at the door. Lloyd caught her before she hit the floor. He picked up his sister and laid her down, pulling the He caught her, carrying her to her bed and laid her down, pulling the covers over her. She took a deep breath and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze, silently thanking him. He squeezed gently before letting go and leaving the room, turning off the light and closing the door behind him.</p><p>            Daniella quickly drifted off to sleep, but her sweet dreams quickly turned to nightmares. She tossed and turned, sweat glistening off her forehead as the memories of her latest mission came back to haunt her, in a sick and twisted way. Her eyes flew up and she bolted straight up as she tried to catch her breath.</p><p>“It’s over,” a voice whispered, caressing her head. Her head whipped around to see Cole standing over her bed. She let out a deep breath as she leaned into his touch. He sat down on the side of the bed and held her close. She relaxed almost instantly in his embrace.</p><p>“Do we need to go scream somewhere?” he asked.</p><p>“No, I don’t think I have the energy right now,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around his bicep.</p><p>“Okay,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head.</p><p>            Once she caught her breathe, Cole let go of her and stood up as she laid back down. He pulled the covers up to her chin and kissed her forehead. He turned around and started towards the door.</p><p>“Wait!” Daniella whispered, holding out a hand. Cole turned around and walked back to her bedside.</p><p>“What?” he asked, sitting back down.</p><p>“Can you stay with me?” she asked, reaching for his hand.</p><p>“Stay? But you need to rest,” Cole said, rubbing her knuckles.</p><p>“But your warm hugs make everything better,” she whined. He chuckled, kissing her knuckles.</p><p>“Alright, alright. Scoot over,” he whispered. Daniella scooted herself over towards the wall as Cole pulled the sheets back and climbed in next to her. He pulled the covers over himself and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She grabbed the front of his shirt as she snuggled closer.</p><p>“You really like warm hugs, don’t you?” he asked with a smile.</p><p>“Your warm hugs are the best,” she whispered.</p><p>“Must be the new lava arms,” he joked. She sighed with a small smile. He looked down to see her eyes were closed, sleeping peacefully now that he was here with her. He kissed her on the head one more time before closing his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Day 14: Mentorship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Emily watched as her brother paced back and forth in the living room of the apartment. He had a new case on hand, and it was taking a lot of thought. She knew better than to ask question when he was like this. It would mess with his mind palace and he would lose the clues he was analyzing.</p><p>“I can feel you staring again,” he mumbled, not breaking stride.</p><p>“Sorry,” she responded, looking at the forgotten project in her lap.</p><p>“Don’t do that,” he lectured, stopping to face her.</p><p>“Do what?” she asked.</p><p>“Apologize. Something’s on your mind. Let’s hear it, I need a distraction anyway.”</p><p>“What is it like to have a mind palace?” she asked, setting the partially knit piece aside.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You say you go into your mind palace when you need to think. It houses all the clues and information that you need, you just have to piece them together. What is it like to have something like that?” she reiterated.</p><p>“But you have one,” Sherlock answered, confused.</p><p>“No, I don’t,” she retorted, wringing her hands together. Sherlock looked down at her hands. He knew that she did this when she was nervous. He walked around the table and sat down on the table in front of her, grabbing her hands.</p><p>“Close your eyes.”</p><p>“What?” she asked.</p><p>“Close your eyes. I’m going to show you that you have a mind palace,” Sherlock instructed quietly. Emily took a deep breath and closed her eyes as instructed.</p><p>“Now, imagine a building that you know the best. Like the Holmes estate, or this apartment.”</p><p>            In her mind, the apartment began to form. The walls rose around her began to rise and the floor magically grew a rug. The couch she was sitting on manifested under, sweeping her feet out from under her.</p><p>            Sherlock watched his sister’s eyes as she did as he had said. Her eyes were moving rapidly under her eyelids. Her breath hitched as something happened in her mind and her hands began to squirm in his palms. He rubbed her hands with his thumbs as she calmed down.</p><p>“Are you alright?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah, just took me by surprise. I didn’t think that the apartment would appear that fast,” she answered, trying to catch her breath.</p><p>“Good. This is your mind palace. All the knowledge that you want to keep or think you might need will be stored here. This is what I do when I am on a case,” Sherlock instructed.</p><p>“How will I know what to put in here? And how do I get rid of things?” she asked.</p><p>“That is up for you to decide. Throwing out unimportant information is vital for this to work. Unimportant information can clutter your mind palace and take up room for things that need to be there,” he instructed, letting go of her hands.</p><p>“So, this is where you go?” she asked, not opening her eyes.</p><p>“Not every mind palace is the same, but yes, this is where I go,” he answered, standing up and walking back to the middle of the room.</p><p>“Cool,” she whispered as he began pacing again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Day 15: Mutual Pining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just talk to him!” Pastel Watercolor said, dipping her paintbrush in her water cup.</p><p>“I can’t just talk to him! We don’t have anything in common. He’s always inside with his computers,” Midnight Blossom huffed, covering her eyes with her hooves.</p><p>“So? He hangs out with his sister on the weekends and on cloudy days. We could talk to some of the weather ponies and ask for a favor,” she suggested, turning away from her painting.</p><p>“I don’t know anything about computers! I’m a plant pony, not a computer whiz like he is!” Midnight cried out.</p><p>“Oh dear,” Pastel muttered, walking over to her friend.</p><p>“What do I do?” Midnight asked.</p><p>*******</p><p>“She’s so smart. And she’s gorgeous,” Mortal Compass gushed, leaning over his tea.</p><p>“So why don’t you talk to her?” his sister, Downpour, asked.</p><p>“Why would she want anything to do with me? I don’t really do well with outdoor things. She spends her time outside in her garden, taking care of her plants. I don’t know anything about plants!” he answered, throwing his hooves in the air. A couple of ponies turned their heads to the sudden commotion, causing Mortal Compass to lower his hooves and blush slightly.</p><p>“She just wouldn’t be into me.”</p><p>“You don’t know that. What if she likes you?” Downpour argued, sipping her tea.</p><p>“I doubt that,” Mortal Compass scoffed.</p><p>“Tell you what. Why don’t you come with me and buy a plant from her. Then you could ask her how she feels,” Downpour suggested.</p><p>“Ask her? Are you crazy?” Mortal Compass asked, nearly sipping out his tea.</p><p>“At least come with me and buy a plant. Your house could use a pop of life,” Downpour said, putting bits on the table.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>******</p><p>            Downpour and Mortal Compass walked through the door of Lunar Botanicals. Everywhere that they looked, there were potted plants. Some were hanging from the ceiling, others on shelves and some were on the floor.</p><p>“Welcome to Lunar Botanicals! I will be with you shortly,” called a voice from the back room. Mortal Compass’s mouth hung open at the sight of the lively plants. There were so many, and the greenery alone was enough to make him feel like he was in a jungle.</p><p>            When his eyes made it to the open door, out stepped Midnight Blossom, levitating a new succulent out onto the counter. She moved her mane out of her eyes as she walked over to them.</p><p>“How can I help you today?” she asked, slightly blushing when she caught Mortal Compass staring.</p><p>“Hi! My brother and I are looking for a plant to spruce up his home. You see, he has so much technology and it kind of makes it feel like walking into a machine and not a home. I wanted to help him buy one of your lovely plants here to make his home feel more, homely,” Downpour answered.</p><p>“I see. Is there a lot of sunlight in your home, Compass?” Midnight asked, turning to him.</p><p>“Oh, uh, no,” he stuttered.</p><p>“Okay, I can work with that. Let’s see,” Midnight muttered to herself as she looked out into the room, looking for the right plant. Mortal Compass swallowed hard as she brushed past him and made her way closer to the counter. Downpour stifled a laugh as her brother sent her an angry stare.</p><p>“This one will do, I think,” Midnight called, levitating the new succulent over in front of Mortal Compass and Downpour.</p><p>“What is it?” Mortal Compass asked, leaning closer.</p><p>“This is a succulent. I just potted the little guy this morning. They don’t need a lot of care and he won’t get much bigger than this, so he is perfect to set in a windowsill,” she answered, coming closer.</p><p>“Oh. You are perfect,” he said, staring at Midnight. She blushed as he realized what he had said.</p><p>“I mean the plant. Not that I don’t think that you are perfect, because you are. But, I. That came out wrong,” Mortal Compass stumbled, trying to think of the right thing to say. Midnight giggled as Mortal Compass tried and failed to make the situation better.</p><p>“He isn’t the best with words,” Downpour said as Mortal Compass tried to regain his composer.</p><p>“I can tell. If you want, I can come over later to make sure that the succulent is in the right spot,” Midnight offered, batting her eyelashes.</p><p>“I, uh, my house?”</p><p>“He would love for you to come over,” Downpour stepped in, laying bits on the counter and pushing her brother out the door with his new plant.</p><p>“Alright. I will see you later,” Midnight called as the door shut. She waited a few seconds to make sure they were gone before jumping up and down, smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Day 16: Found Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Elizabeth walked down the hall of the Bunker, trailing her hands on the walls as she made her way to the main room. Dean and Sam had come across another case and wanted her to be a part of it, like normal. When she got the text from Sam, she smiled to herself as she turned off her TV. It had taken Sam a little longer than Dean to warm up to her, but she was glad that he did.</p><p>                Her life wasn’t always perfect, life normally isn’t. Elizabeth didn’t like to tell her story, even to other hunters who would understand, because the horrors were almost too much to relive again. Her father walked out when she was 7, never to be seen again. Elizabeth didn’t miss her father because she didn’t have many memories of him. Her mother was her world. And for 5 years after her father left, everything seemed to be fine.</p><p>                A few days after her 12<sup>th</sup> birthday, Elizabeth and her mother had been abducted by what she now knew as vampires. They killed her mother as soon as they arrived at their nest. But they left Elizabeth alive. She was now their bait. Elizabeth was sent different places in town and forced to find the nest more food. Elizabeth was reluctant to do anything that these monsters demanded, but she knew that if she didn’t, they would kill her instead. This went on for 4 years, coming to a wonderful end when the Winchester brothers came into her life.</p><p>                They made quick work of the vampire nest, saving her and bringing her with them. Sam’s plan was to drop her off at a foster home a few towns over, so that she could have a normal life. But Dean had other ideas. Elizabeth proved that she could hunt, killing a wounded vampire that had Dean pinned on the floor. They fought for hours over what to do with the girl that was in the back seat. Elizabeth tried to stay positive, knowing that she didn’t have any say in what they chose to do.</p><p>                After long last, they came to the conclusion that Elizabeth knew too much to have a normal life, and that she had promise. They took her with them everywhere, even after they found the bunker. Elizabeth tried so hard to be the best that she could so that the brothers didn’t rethink their decision. Sam was the first to pick up on it. And for the first time in her 17 years, Sam acted as her brother, telling her that she wasn’t going anywhere and that family didn’t abandon one another.</p><p>Family</p><p>                Elizabeth felt a smile cross her face as she remembered the memory as if it were yesterday. She stopped short of the door, taking a minute of the calm before whatever storm Chuck was presumably sending their way. Her family wasn’t by blood, but it was hers. They found her and would do anything for her, as she would for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Day 17: Pool Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Diana groaned as there were rapid thuds against her door. She reluctantly rose from her bed and crossed the room. She took a deep breath before opening the door. On the other side, Lance stood there still banging on the now air, where the door had once been.</p><p>“What Lance?” Diana asked, crossing her arms.</p><p>“What took you so long?” he asked.</p><p>“Nap,” she answered curtly.</p><p>“There is no time for naps, come on!” Lance shouted, grabbing her wrist and pulling her with him. Diana twisted and tried to pull herself from his grasp, saying many things that her brother would strongly disapprove of. Lance was unfazed as he stopped in front of a door.</p><p>“Behold!” Lance announced as the door opened. The smell of chlorine was strong, although Diana knew that whatever it was, it was not chlorine.</p><p>“It’s the pool!” Lance shouted excitedly.</p><p>“One,” Diana started counting, pulling her hands free of his grasp.</p><p>“You sound just like your boyfriend, all emo,” Lance observed, eyeing the blonde with a disapproving look.</p><p>“Two,” Diana continued, a little louder.</p><p>“Okay, okay. I thought that a pool party would be a great way to get everyone’s minds off of everything that’s been going on. I just thought that you would want a break,” Lance caved.</p><p>“I’m going back to my room,” Diana said, turning. She took no more than three steps when Lance got her arm, making her wait.</p><p>“Worrying yourself to sleep isn’t healthy. Diana, I know that you are worried about Keith, We all are. But I promised that I would look after you while he was gone. And I think that you need a break. You don’t even have to get in if you don’t want to. Just come join us,” Lance begged. Diana looked him in the eye. He searched hers for a hint of a reaction.</p><p>                Diana’s mind stopped when Lance mentioned Keith. She hadn’t heard from him in a while and she was tremendously worried about him. He used to call every day, and it helped the yearning. But something had happened and the Blade didn’t have any news or location.</p><p>“He asked you to do that?” she whispered. Lance nodded as he let go of her arm.</p><p>“He knew you would be like this. And being his right hand man, he asked me to look after the one thing he cared about most in the universe. Diana, he would want you to join us.”</p><p>“Fine. But if you soak me, I’ll lock you in the air lock,” Diana threatened, pointing a finger.</p><p>“Yes ma’am!” Lance saluted. Diana rolled her eyes and made her way to her room to get changed.</p><p>*******</p><p>                The pool party was strange to say the least. Allura had Coran rotate the Castle so that they could reach the pool. Diana and Pidge dangled their feet in the water as the others swam around in the pool. Lance looked over every once and a while to check on Diana. She was in deep conversation with Pidge about something. But he was happy that she had a smile on her face.</p><p>                He was glad that his plan had worked, he was fulfilling his promise to Keith and to himself. He wasn’t going to let this team fall apart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>